(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for correcting a gamma deviation of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, may form an electric field by applying different electric potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode, thereby controlling an arrangement of molecules, e.g., liquid crystal molecules, to control light transmission. Accordingly, images may be displayed.
A liquid crystal display may be produced through several processes, which may include one or more of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate process, an opposite substrate process, and a liquid crystal layer process. The TFT substrate process may have more influence on picture quality of the liquid crystal display than other processes. The TFT substrate process may include cleaning, deposition, photolithography, etching, stripping, inspection, and repair. A gamma characteristic of the liquid crystal display may be determined according to the TFT substrate process.
During the TFT substrate process, one or more of the cleaning, deposition, photolithography, and etching steps may be substantially non-uniformly performed across a substrate, given limitations of one or more of the related facilities. As a result, picture quality dispersion, such as gamma dispersion, may occur, and picture quality associated with left and right regions of the substrate may be substantially inconsistent with picture quality associated with a center region of the substrate. The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.